Hasta la luna y de regreso
by arschmidt
Summary: "Pero, ¿cuánto me amas?" pregunta James, con una sonrisa fresca en su cara. Logan sonríe y besa a su mejor amigo en la mejilla "Todo el camino hacia la luna…" le dice y James le sonríe. "Y de regreso" termina por él. - AU. Song-fic


**Hasta la luna y de regreso.**

* * *

**James tiene 4 años y Logan 6 años**

"¿Logan?" pregunta James, mirando pensativamente el juguete de un dinosaurio rex que tiene en su mano, "¿Qué sonido hacen los dinosaurios?".

"Los dinosaurios están muertos, James" dice Logan, frunciendo el ceño "Una gran estrella los mato porque eran demasiado grandes y aterradores para la gente que estaba cerca. Las cosas muertas no hacen ruido".

"¿Logan?" repite James "¿Qué es muerto?".

Logan se muerde el labio, hundido en sus pensamientos "Muerto es ido. Es como dormir para siempre, yo creo. La abuelita de tu mami está muerta. El papá de mi papi también está muerto. Significa que no los volveremos a ver nunca".  
James se muerde el labio "Una vez fui a una fiesta, a decirle adiós a mi abuelita. Excepto que ella no estaba ahí y todos estaban tristes y tuve que usar un traje que me picaba. ¿Era porque estaba muerta?".

Es en momentos como esos en que Logan recuerda que James solo tiene 4 años "Eso se le llama funeral. Es cuando un grupo de personas se reúnen y lloran por perder a alguien. Mamá me lo dijo".

"Eso no suena divertido," señala James, poniendo su juguete de rex hacia abajo "¿Logan?"

"¿Si, James?" Logan es muy paciente cuando se trata de James. Cuando tú mejor amigo solo tiene 4, es el tipo de persona que tienes que ser.

"Creo que solo deberíamos jugar con los carros, los carros no se pueden morir, ¿verdad?" James mira a Logan, con los ojos muy abiertos.

"No James, los carros no se mueren, vroom,vroom" dice, poniendo su carro azul al lado del rojo de James.

"Vroom,vrom" susurra James, sin dejar de mirar a su juguete rex, con una mirada confusa.  
James tiene 6 años y Logan 8 años

Una vez que James cayó de un árbol y se rompió el brazo, Logan pasó todo el tiempo gritando y llorando como si el hueso que sobresale fuera de su brazo, el médico en el hospital tuvo que ponerle una inyección para calmarlo y James dijo más tarde que ni siquiera siente dolor, porque Logan sentía el dolor por él.

* * *

**James tiene 8 años y Logan 10 años**

"¡Despierta! ¡Despierta!" grita James , saltando en la cama de Logan.

Logan refunfuña y abre los ojos, cerrándolos con la misma rapidez. "La luz lastima, apágala" se queja Logan.

Logan escucha la risita de James y eso le da bastante fuerza para abrir los ojos, James es hermoso cuando se ríe.

"Es el sol tontito, ¡casi son las once Logan, despierta!" dice James.

"Pero, ¿por qué?" gime Logan "Estoy cansado".

"Eso es porque te quedaste despierto hasta tarde anoche, debiste haberte ido a dormir cuando yo lo hice, como un buen niño". se burla James.

"A las 10:00 p.m. no es tarde" dice Logan "Carlos se queda hasta las 11, y solo tiene 9 años".

"Bueno, Kendall va a la cama a las 9:30 p.m., y consigue mejores notas que nosotros, también juega mejor hockey" dice James, levantándole una ceja a su mejor amigo. Logan lamenta el día en que le enseño a hacer eso.

"Kendall apesta" le informa a James.

"A las chicas les gusta Kendall" responde James "Nosotros no le gustamos a las chicas".

Logan le da un vistazo a James. "Eso es porque a nosotros no nos agradan las chicas" explica, a veces, se siente que la diferencia de dos años entre él y su mejor amigo es más como diez años.

James parece confundido "Me gustan las chicas. Jenifer es linda. También lo es Lucy, te mira en el recreo, le gustas Logan, yo lo sé".

Logan se ríe a carcajadas "Jenifer tiene 16 años y es tu niñera, James. Y Lucy es estúpida. Trato de besarme ayer durante la clase de Inglés".

La cara de James se vuelve rojiza "Odio a Lucy" decide. Cruzando los brazos. "Lucy es una mierda".

"Una gran mierda" acepto Logan. "El Libre le dio una oportunidad para que intentara besarme" dice, con la esperanza de hacer a James sonreír de nuevo. Logan piensa que incluso un cachorro estaría triste si James no sonríe. Logan piensa que la sonrisa de

James es probablemente la más hermosa del mundo. Y Logan tiene diez años, así que no puede estar mal.

"Bien" resopla James "No se te ocurra dejar que te bese otra vez Logan, lo digo en serio".

James es una persona muy celosa y Logan se lo dijo.

"¿Qué es celoso?" pregunta James.

"Es cuando me quieres tanto que no dejas que nadie más me quiera". explica Logan. Eso es más o menos lo que su maestro le enseño.

James piensa por un segundo. "Dejo que Kendall y Carlos, incluso Jett te quieran. Y tu mamá, y Presley y también Mark".

Logan niega con la cabeza "Pero todos ellos tienen que quererme, son mi familia. No dejarás que ninguna chica me quiera".

"Las chicas son estúpidas" murmura James. Logan sonríe y asiente con la cabeza.

"Lucy no tiene el cabello castaño" le dice a James "y sabes que el cabello castaño es mi favorito".

Cuando James le sonríe, Logan siente que puede hacer cualquier cosa, incluso salir de la cama.

* * *

**James tiene 10 años y Logan 12 años**

Es martes el día en que James falta a clases por primera vez . Logan corrió hacia casa desde la parada del autobús , pasando por su casa, se dirige hacia la de James. Cuando llama a la puerta, Brooke es la que abre, con la cara roja y llena de lágrimas.

"Hola Brooke" dice Logan educadamente. Brooke nunca lloraba. Ni si quiera cuando el conejo de ella y James se enfermo y murió, o cuando el papá de James los dejo, o cuando vieron Rugrats en París y Carlitos estaba triste porque no tenía una mamá.

"Hola Logan" dice Anne, sonriéndole débilmente.

"¿Está James aquí?, no fue a la escuela" le informa Logan "James siempre va a la escuela".

"Está en su habitación" susurra Anne, más lágrimas brotan de sus ojos "Puedes subir, si quieres". Logan le sonríe y corre por las escaleras, agradecido por escapar de ella, Logan odia cuando las chicas lloran, en especial las mamás.

Logan baja la velocidad cuando llega a la habitación de James, y una mala sensación se instala en su estómago. Toca suavemente la puerta y espera hasta que escucha la voz de James diciéndole que entre antes de abrirla.

"Hola" dice, mirando a su mejor amigo. James le sonríe, antes de inclinar la cabeza confundido.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" le pregunta.

Logan da un pequeño paso acercándose a la cama de James "No fuiste a la escuela" le explica "te extrañe, ¿dónde estabas?"

James suelta un suspiro "Estaba en el hospital" Logan siente como sus ojos se abren y James le contesta su pregunta no formulada

"Tenía moretones en mi espalda" dice "sólo, sólo que no me he lastimado la espalda, Logan. Y vomité demasiado esta mañana. Mamá me llevo al médico y él dijo que todo estaba tranquilo pero que debería llevarme al hospital".

"¿Qué dijeron en el hospital?" susurra Logan.

James mira a Logan, quien inmediatamente se siente como si él fuera el más pequeño de su amistad.

"¿Logan, sabes qué es el cáncer?" pregunta James. Logan niega con la cabeza y James sonríe ligeramente. "Yo tampoco, pero ahora lo sé. Cáncer es cuando tienes cosas malas dentro de ti y se comen a las cosas buenas, hasta que no queda nada. Luego mueres y vas al cielo".

Logan parpadea "¿Por qué me dices esto?" y su voz se hace pequeña y se rompe, cosa que ha pasado últimamente porque Logan está creciendo y convirtiéndose en un hombre, pero esa no es una voz de que está creciendo, se trata de una voz de que muestra que está a punto de llorar, una voz rota.

"Porque tengo cáncer" dice James, y rompe rápidamente en lágrimas. Logan parpadea de nuevo, parpadea tantas veces que sus ojos le impiden ver a James. Porque sus ojos también han roto en lágrimas.

"Pero, pero no te puedes ir al cielo" protesta Logan, uniéndose a James en su cama "Yo no estoy en el cielo, castaño, así que eso significa que tú no puedes estar ahí" James empieza a llorar con más fuerza, poniendo a Logan entrar en pánico "No llores, ¿qué pasa?"

"Todo mi pelo se va a caer" lamenta James "No me vas a querer si no tengo el pelo castaño, Logan, y entonces puede que tú quieras a Camille porque ella tiene el pelo castaño y yo no tendré nada de pelo".

Logan se siente tonto por llorar, porque el cáncer es solo una cosa del cabello. Eso es lo que es el cáncer. El pelo de James morirá, pero él no. Logan amaría a James, aún si tuviera el pelo liso o nada de pelo en absoluto, y le dijo a James exactamente lo mismo.

Logan abraza a James muy fuerte, puede sentir a su corazón latir, y eso significaba que por supuesto está bien, porque James está aquí y James está respirando y James es James incluso si no tuviera cabello.

* * *

**James tiene 11 años y Logan 13 años**

Los médicos usan palabras como leucemia y un tumor cerebral y que solo quedan unos pocos meses y deben llamar a su papá, deben a llamar a todos realmente. "Es todo Brooke, lo sentimos mucho". Logan odia a los médicos.

James perdió su hermoso cabello 2 meses atrás, y Logan afeitó su cabeza 2 días después de que James perdiera todo su cabello. Los miraban raro cada vez que salían, lo cual ya no es muy seguido porque James se pasa todo el tiempo en cama.

"Vroom,vroom" susurra James, empujando su carro rojo hacia el carro azul de Logan. El piso del hospital es gris y frío, Logan piensa que James no debería estar echado en el piso porque se puede enfermar. Salvo que ya está enfermo y esa es la única razón por la que están en esa habitación de ese estúpido hospital.

"¿Qué tal la secundaria?" pregunta James de repente, alejando a Logan de sus preocupaciones.

"Estúpida" dice Logan "No es divertida sin ti".

James frunce el ceño "Vas a tener que acostumbrarte a estar sin-"

"No me tengo que acostumbrar a nada" Logan interrumpe, poniéndose de pie. Quiere gritarle a James que no tiene permitido rendirse, que nunca tendrá permitido rendirse. Solo que James lo mira con sus ojos hazel brillantes que parecen demasiado grandes para su cara pálida y triste. Logan sabe que nunca le podría decir o hacer algo que lo lastime. "Lo siento" suspira, ayudando a James a levantarse. James no había sido capaz de hacerlo por si mismo durante 3 semanas y 2 días.

"Está bien" sonríe James "¿por lo menos las clases son buenas?" pregunta "Nunca pensé que diría esto, pero extraño la escuela".

Logan trata de reír, pero solo consigue una débil sonrisa. "Estabamos leyendo hoy en la clase de historia sobre las guerras" dice "Creo que tu serías la razón por la que los reyes pelean y queman imperios completos".  
James lo mira, y Logan siente como si su mejor amigo haya crecido 10 años en los últimos 10 meses "Tal vez, tú eres el que los quemaba" dice James.

"¿Es esta una de nuestras vidas pasadas?" dice Logan, a través de una sonrisa llorosa. James había estado investigando mucho sobre la reencarnación desde que escucho la palabra terminal. Se lo había explicado a Logan una vez, acerca de cómo le gustaba pensar que tal vez habían sido amigos en una vida pasada, y eso haría que se conocieran otra vez, sin importar lo que pase tras esas cortinas blancas de su habitación en el hospital.

"Si". Dice James, mientras Logan lo ayuda a acostarse en su cama.

"Hazme un espacio, castaño, yo también estoy cansado" se queja "Así que, cuéntame sobre mi vida pasada como rey".

"Eras solo un príncipe en ese momento" lo corrige James "Y yo era un príncipe de otro reino, en la misma calle. Mi mamá y yo te conocimos a ti y a tu mamá en el parque y descubrimos que no vivíamos lejos el uno del otro. Nos hicimos mejores amigos y supongo que también nos enamoramos un poquito, excepto que tú aún no lo habías aceptado, porque eras estúpido y tímido y también te preocupaba lo que la gente pensaría ya que ambos somos chicos. Lo cual no hacen, por cierto".

Logan se sonrojó, y James le sonrió "Pero un día, un una bruja malvada llamada Leucemia me capturó, porque ella era calva y estaba celosa de mi hermosa cabellera" dijo, y Logan forzó una risa "Oíste hablar de ella, e inmediatamente te apresuraste a salvarme, pero era demasiado tarde. La bruja malvada se ha llevado todo mi cabello, dejando mi cabeza calva, fea y pálida".

Logan está a punto de protestar, y decirle a James que se equivoca, que él es hermoso sin importar como se vea su cabeza, peroJames presiona sus labios con un dedo. "Y cuando me encontraste yo estaba dormido, estaba tan preocupado de que no me fueras a querer como antes, pero me besaste, aquí mismo, en mis labios". James alejó su dedo de los labios de Logan para tocar los suyos "Y entonces desperté, y todo mi cabello estaba de vuelta, y yo estaba bien de nuevo, porque tu beso fue tan poderoso que podía arreglar cualquier cosa". Logan sabe cuando se le insinúan, después de todo tiene 13 años.

Logan se inclina y roza suavemente los labios de James. Su beso duró alrededor de 5 segundos y medio, fue uno de los mejores momentos en la vida de Logan.

Cuando abre los ojos, James ya le está sonriendo, le brillan sus ojos hazel, y Logan entiende todo lo que le trató de decir.

"Te amo" le dice a James. Logan tiene 13 años, así que no debería saber lo que el amor es, pero ahora lo sabe.

"Yo también te amo Logan" dice James, sonriendo.

"Lo sé" dice Logan, porque se conocen desde que James tenía 4 años y él 6, desde que jugaban con dinosaurios de plástico y carros de juguete. "Y si yo te pudiera salvar, lo haría. Te llevaría dejos de este hospital, y volaríamos en un dragón o cualquier otra cosa e irnos a vivir en un castillo donde ninguna de las cortinas sean de colores pálidos y donde no huela a enfermos ni medicinas. Te amo". repite. Porque necesita que James lo escuche.

"¿Cuánto?" susurra James, con sus ojos cansados.

"A la luna" susurra Logan "y de regreso".

"A la luna" James repite, cierra sus hermosos ojos hazel y se queda dormido con una sonrisa por primera vez desde que fue diagnosticado.

Logan nunca volvió a ver los ojos de James abiertos.

* * *

**James se ha ido y Logan tiene 13 años**

Logan está en su auto, llorando y gritando, su mamá le pide que se calme.

"Por favor Logan, espera solo a que lleguemos a casa, se que duele, lo sé, lo sé". pero Logan no entiende, porque él solo tiene 13 años. Solo tiene 13 años y su mejor amigo acaba de morir, ya no sabe qué hacer. Lo único que le queda es llorar y respirar, que ahora ni siquiera sabe hacer eso correctamente.

**xxx**

Su casa está llena flores. Cualquiera que conocía a James, conoce a Logan y sabría que Logan está igual de perdido que Brooke en estos momentos.

Logan nunca pensó que las flores lo pondrían tan triste.

**xxx**

Casi es Halloween, y James cumplió 3 meses, 16 días y 12 horas desde que murió. El año pasado Logan se vistió como Spiderman y James era Scooby Doo. James quería ser Superman éste año. Ahora James no podrá ser nada, excepto un hermoso ángel.

* * *

**James se ha ido y Logan tiene 14 años**

"No puedo soportar la idea de deshacerme de su ropa, pero ya no puedo tenerla en su clóset. Por favor toma lo que quieras Logan. Sé que a James le hubiera gustado que tú te quedaras con su ropa" dice Brooke, evitando mirar a los ojos a Logan. Pero está bien, porque desde entonces, Logan tampoco puede ver a nadie a los ojos. "De todos modos, la mitad de su ropa es tuya" agrega Brooke, con una lágrima deslizándose sobre su mejilla. Logan asiente con la cabeza, subiendo las escaleras hacia la habitación de James. En cada escalón, Logan siente que su estómago se hunde más, y más profundo.

La habitación de James estaba tal y como él la había dejado; su cama sin hacer, calcetines tirados, fotos detrás de la puerta de él con Brooke y Carlos, Kendall y Mark. Logan no podía respirar. Logan no podía hacer esto.

Pero Logan tiene que hacerlo. Toma algunos pequeños pasos hacia el clóset, y abre la puerta lentamente. Esperando a que James saltara de allí para asustarlo como solía hacerlo.

Pero no lo hace.

El olor de James lo golpea en el segundo en que abre la puerta del clóset. Logan siente que las lágrimas caen por su rostro.

Los jumpers , playeras y pantalones de James están dentro de su clóset, y que nunca más los va a usar.

"Lo siento mucho" susurra Logan al clóset. "Siento que ya no podrás usar ésta ropa, siento que no pudiste ir a la secundaria. Siento que fuiste tú quien murió y no yo".

Logan absolutamente, no lloró al sacar algunos jumpers y playeras de James que sabe que son demasiado pequeños como para que ninguno de los dos los usará. Él simplemente no lloró.

**xxx**

Cuando Logan baja las escaleras, ve a Brooke tomando un té con las manos temblorosas.

"Oh Logan, ¿ya terminaste?"

Logan asiente con la cabeza, y se acerca a Anne. "Só-sólo quería unos jumpers" dice, mientras los aprieta con fuerza.

"¿Y los juguetes?" pregunta Brooke, señalando a los coches azul y rojo que están sobre la mesa. Los ojos de Logan se llenan de lágrimas mientras asiente con la cabeza. "Oh, cariño, ven, dame un abrazo" dice Brooke, mientras se acerca a Logan.

"Re-realmente pensé que iba a sobrevivir" murmura Logan "Pensé que un milagro o algo iba a ocurrir". James era el tipo de persona de quien se esperaba un milagro.

Brooke asiente, con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. "¿Qué pasaría si…" dice, acariciando el pelo de Logan "El milagro fue conocerlo? ¿Qué pasaría si el milagro era pasar un tiempo con mi hermoso James?".

Logan deja escapar un sollozo, porque era cierto, James era un milagro con su hermoso cabello castaño y sus ojos hazel.

Cuando Logan se duerme esa noche —después de tomar un píldora blanca, como lo hace todas las noches desde que James lo dejó—, sueña con reinos en llamas y un príncipe con el pelo hermoso y ojos hazel. Sueña con besos y juguetes de dinosaurios volando lejos de un dragón malvado. Sueña con volar hacia la luna con los brazos de James alrededor de su cintura y sus manos tocando su corazón.

"Pero, ¿cuánto me amas?" pregunta James, con una sonrisa fresca en su cara.

Logan sonríe y besa a su mejor amigo en la mejilla "Todo el camino hacia la luna…" le dice. James le sonríe.

"Y de regreso" termina por él.

* * *

**Notas**: Yo de verdad lo intente, trate de escribir algo navideño para _Me enamore _—o sólo algo con motivo de las fiestas—, pero falle terriblemente, hace mucho que queria escribir un Jagan, pero no imaginaba algo como esto :/.

**Canción utlizada**: Ronan por Taylor Swift


End file.
